Precious Memories Wasted
by Mrrrisa
Summary: Draco Malfoy wakes up one stormy night to nightmares about his past life and the precious moments he has ruined and lost. Planned SLASH and DMHP pairing.
1. The Stormy Night

Precious Memories Wasted

By Mrrrisa :) 

A/N: I'm soooo not even a writer. This is like my first fan-fiction ever so please excuse me if it well if it sucks. It takes place throughout Draco's childhood, and with some quick sections in the present, consisting of Draco haunting throughout his home. Uhmm as of now it contains nothing offensive but some reference to child beating but I'm planning on incorporating some slash, DM/HP pairing, and the possibility of more violence. So until I do, I'll keep the rating low. Excuse me if I don't post every day, but I'll try my best to do so. Please r/r if you can. 

Luv y'alls, 

Mrrrisa :)

---

The rain pounded upon the tile roofing. The thunder clapped as lightly illuminated the sky. Draco tossed violently in his sleep. Suddenly he rose quickly, broken into a heavy sweat. HE stared down at his body, ashamed of the frenzy he has worked himself into. He looked down upon his sweet, unsuspecting wife. She looked so heavenly, yet even in her sleep, Draco could see the submissive nature he had forced her into. *My poor Zahira...* he thought to himself, before changing his mindset, again upset that he had let himself fall back into such a caring state. 

He pulled the sheets from him and threw open the curtains on his four post bed. The air was chilly, and cooled his sweaty body until his bones could feel the breeze tickling them. He cringed as he walked into the hallway. Upon the walls were pictures of the famous Malfoy ancestors. In the center was a large oil painting of Lucius Malfoy. The canvas was ripped, obviously in a fit of rage. Draco looked up at the painting before spitting upon it. Even though he had his pride in his vindictiveness, Draco knew the dangers of his father's business.

As he strutted down the corridor he could hear the tormented nightmare calls from the young Xavier, and the whimpers from his eldest daughter Kariena. He pitied the children, wishing they could only be as strong as he was in his childhood. After all, Lucius had always been much more strict with young Draco than he was with his children. 

The thought of his yells and torments towards the children twinged his heart. But he didn't know any better. He lived up to his father's expectations, Malfoy to the coldest nerve in his beating heart. Draco walked to the large stained glass doors, watching the rain pelt the glass, sending colors into his eyes. The windows lacked all pinks, reds, and gold. Those colors brought back too many precious moments wasted.

As he stared out the window, he looked back upon his childhood, the wasted moments, the cruel beatings, and the harsh final words of the only person he had ever cared for. Draco stood at the window panes for hours, trying desperately to grasp the small memories he had left of his childhood. But it was no use, too many things had since happened for him to be able to retain anything. He could no longer love. He could no longer care. As far as Draco was concerned, he could no longer feel.

---

A/N: Oooh so this is all in Draco's furture… fun fun… hee hee… It'll soon flashback into his past, I promise! Sorry for such a short chapter. I was writing when suddenly we had a power outage... :( Grrrr… Oh well… I may post a second chapter later on tonight.

Losta Luv, 

Mrrrisa :) 


	2. The Boy with the Glittering Eyes

DM chapter 2

Precious Memories Wasted

By Mrrrisa :) 

A/N: Well I just noticed how EXTREMELY short that last chapter was… So I uploaded this second one, without even a review… hmm I wonder if that's a good idea.. heh… Oh well… Here it is:

---

Lucius had been nothing but an evil figure in Draco's life. Draco could barely reach the point anymore where he could call him a father. For this Lucius hadn't been. Instead of praising his son's accomplishments, he often beat the boy instead. Draco now, even years after his father's departure, had nightmare of the late nights when Lucius would beat him, long after the last servants had been dismissed. Oddly enough, he didn't remember his father ever laying a single finger upon him. No, of course not, Draco was far to undeserving and pathetic to be touched by his own father. For solace, Draco used to beg upon the mercy of his mother. However, Narcissa too was beaten into submission to her husband and often left the whimpering Draco alone in the empty halls of the manor. Perhaps she has once been as beautiful inside as she appeared to the public. Draco would spend hours staring at his mother, trying to find the hole in which she had gotten caught. It was his father who had dug that hole and as Draco grew, he mother drifted further apart from Draco, caught up in the web of Dark Magic held by Lucius.

It was upon the eve of his 11th birthday that Draco received the letter notifying him of his acceptance into Hogwarts. He was delighted. His father was repulsed. Lucius had wished his son, not matter how unpromising, would have been allowed into Durmstang or Mortea-Tran, two of the top Dark Arts schools in the wizarding world. Any renowned would have been fine with Lucius, anything but his own Alma-Mater. Lucius had left a heavy reputation there, one he figured that his son would never be able to live up to.

The shopping trip for supplies had been a harsh one in the life of Draco Malfoy. His father stalked proudly down the streets of Diagon Alley. The trip to Mr. Olliander's shop had been disastrous. Lucius did not approve of a single wand that chose Draco. Two already laid in dust as the frenzied Mr. Olliander searched for a more powerful core. Finally the Malfoys were asked to be excused from the store. Lucius scowled under his breath words of a visit to Knockturn Alley for a "quality" wand. The trip to the bookstore had been no better. Lucius would not even allow himself to be led into such a shop. Narcissa had to accompany Draco. Upon Lucius's return, a frighteningly large eagle owl joined the ranks of the purchases for today. Lucius insisted that the gift was a mere means of communication. 

Lucius did in fact accompany Draco into the robes store. Unfortunately, he sole purpose was to chastise the way the robes fell over young Draco. Draco had always carried a petite frame, with eerily pallid skin. The large black robes hung over his body loosely, swallowing up his limbs. Tears began to well up in Draco's eyes. The school year he had looked so forward to, already appeared to be disastrous. Suddenly he forcefully wiped the tears from his eyes, inflaming them with the rough swipe of his robe-covered arms across his face. He could not let his father see the hurt within. He was a Malfoy after-all. But Lucius was away, scolding a young seamstress. Instead Draco's eyes fell upon a giant ragged looking man, almost twice the height of his father, and thrice the size. Accompanied with the giant man was a young confused boy.

The boy was what his father would call an undesirable. His thick black hair fell into his eyes and laid in a mangled mess upon his head, as if it had never been combed. His loose clothing hung gauntly over his thin frame. His skin was a pale color of white, but not the cold icy pallid color of Draco. No, this boy's skin glowed a flawless white, with a slight rosy undertone, making him look warm. Draco stared at the boys face. Glasses sat crooked on his nose. They were covered with masking tape, barely holding together the delicate frames. Beyond the scratched glass, Draco glimpsed at emerald green eyes. The twinkled lightly in the poor store light. To the world, this boy must appear to be a rag-a-muffin, not more than an orphan boy begging for food. To Lucius, the boy was dirt that belonged far from the Malfoy reign. To Draco, the boy was the warmest and kindest object he had ever seen in his small life. This strange boy held all that was just, all that was kind, all that was love. And Draco felt his knees buckle at the very thought of the happiness the boy deserved.

His staring became apparent to the boy as he turned to Draco and began small talk. Draco could feel a crooked smile (for smiling was something a Malfoy was never taught to do, and therefore Draco did not know how) creep upon his face when he found out that the warm figure would be attending Hogwarts and in his first year as well. Draco stared deeply into those glimmering eyes of the boy. He could feel them smile towards him. Never before had Draco been smiled upon. Never before had he deserved a smile, and now this stranger was giving Draco more warmth and gentle words than ever witnessed by a Malfoy member. Draco must have been unaware of his surroundings because before he knew it, Lucius was up there, yanking at his robes, demanding he leave. Draco whimpered towards the boy and his giant as he turned and exited.

The rest of the day was spent in and out of "unsatisfactory" store until they were pulled into Knockturn Alley. Draco's mind still wandered off in the direction of the boy. He had neglected to catch a name. Draco scowled at that fact, but his scowls were quickly overwhelmed by the memory of the twinkling eyes. Lucius caught the day-dreamy state in his son. Upon noticing this, he abruptly stopped and stared at his son. 

That night, Draco received his worse beating yet. He found himself in constant pain for months to come, even after being admitted into the school. That beating had permanently scarred Draco. Draco now knew of happiness and warmth. And this was not what the world appeared to exist from. He thought deeply for the following week. In all 11 years of his meager life, he had only witnessed this miracle once. His hope had been bashed from within the night of his final beating. He spent the night before departure to Hogwarts covering himself with a heavy facade of anger, pain, and hurt. Upon boarding the train the next day, his facade held no weakness. This new-found Draco Malfoy held no fear, and his only mission was to destroy. 

Unfortunately, there were holes in his facade. These holes were not dug by Mr. Malfoy however. The small dents in Draco's facade has been caused by twinkling smiles thrown by the young, unsuspecting Harry Potter. 

---

A/N: Okay… Here's a slightly longer chapter.. I'm thinking most of my chapters will be about this long… hmm… Probably not a good thing but oh well… I'll see how it works out. I said I wasn't much of a writer. Please r/r. If it really sucks that bad, I'll stop, but until then, you're stuck with this… BTW How did y'alls like my version of the introduction of Draco and Harry at the store??

Luv, 

Mrrrisa :) 


	3. That Poiter Kid

DM chapter 3

Precious Memories Wasted

By Mrrrisa :) 

A/N: hee hee… I spent all my spare time today coming up with more ideas for my little fan-fiction. Mind you it is still a little one, and coming from me, I'll probably baby the story for a month or two before dropping of he face of the earth. But let's hope that I'm being the melodramatic soul I know I am… So here's the third instillation of my story. I do hope you like it. It was the first time I've ever written a story by hand (I just typed it up at home), so I'm pretty unsure. Please r/r.

Thank you to the gracious souls who did review so far: Tessie, Portia, Laura AKA Malfoy, Just Silver, and Tic Tac. :)

---

The ride to Platform 9 and 3/4 was insufferably long for the family. For once in his lifetime, Draco had not been yelled at as he found the scolding did take up more time in his abysmal life. Lucius was in fact contemplating his son as they traveled. He had found comfort in his son's new found façade, and the change almost worried Lucius. Lucius had only discovered this new aura this morning when he viewed the cold slap of Draco's hand across the fresh cheek of a young servant girl. He could feel the hatred burn like ice onto the skin of his employee. *Perhaps my son has decided to shape up before embarrassing the family at his school* 

Narcissa too had witnessed the icy beating. Her built-up foundation crumpled upon seeing the cruel nature of her son. She feared that he would turn into her husband. She spent the ride to the platform staring at her ice statue of a son, a fiery glare in her eyes. The glare was fueled out of fear for Draco and hate for Lucius.

By the time arrival to the station came, Draco had almost wiped all memories of the gleaming boy with the haunting emerald eyes. He stormed onto the train hastily without even a good bye to his parents. He had shoved his bags into the arms of a small weak boy, who turned frighteningly pale upon the sight of the eagle owl, which continued to screech loudly as if in pain. On the train, Draco met with his childhood "companions" Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. The two had been the sons of his father's followers. They hang around Draco out of pity and loyalties. Personally Crabbe and Goyle preferred the company of each other however Draco had always been the intelligent one, and therefore they found him necessary for their malicious plans.

"Drayyy-co! Deed ya' hea'? That Poiter kid is commin' to Hogwoits with us. And he's on da' express now," Goyle yelled into Draco's ear, as if the blond haired boy was deaf.

"I say we go visit the little success story and teach the rule-defeating kid what he messed with…" Crabbe cackled, rubbing his knuckles along the insides of his palm. 

"I'm not handicapped dearest Goyle. Even I can hear your pathetic English and comprehend. I suppose living in the British slums over the past summers has affected you speech, " Draco commented coolly at the now jittering goon. "And Crabbe, we do NOT want the Potter child against us. He is a powerful tool and we must hope that he'll come easily to our side, " Draco smiled wickedly and pondered his possibilities. His so called friends looked puzzled at the young man, now appropriately titled Malfoy.

The three trotted onward to the compartment where "Harry Potter" was suppose to be making his appearance. Draco entered first. He saw a bushy chestnut mass of hair peer out from a book. The girl attached to the massive hair-ball was too caught up in her book to be recognizable to Draco. Across the cabin was a fiery red-haired boy. He was scrawny and patched with freckles. Crabbe and Goyle immediately recognized him as a Weasley and prodded at the second hand robes he wore. Draco gave a quick snort before continuing his search for the miracle child. His gaze followed the noise and mass of candy wrappers from the Weasley boy to another unidentified figure. His back was turned to Draco but the untidy black hair made the boy seem so very recognizable. The unkempt boy turned to meet Draco's stare. His gleaming green eyes smiled up into Draco's, their glances meeting.

"Harry Poiter!!" Goyle bellowed, awakening Draco from his dream-like state. Draco checked his surrounding quickly. The bushy-haired girl, the freckled Weasley, and his emerald stranger. The looked deep at the recognizable gift. As he stares, his eyes glanced upon the deep scare of a lightning blot, impressed onto his forehead. So it was true. He was in fact "The Boy Who Lived". He was Harry Potter. But to Draco, he was simple the warm stranger and the only ray of sunshine in the miserable years of his life.

Crabbe's crude remarks snapped Draco once more, and the façade of Draco quickly built itself back up, over the small tear that has just been created. Harsh words were exchanged. The Weasley boy had reached Harry first and wouldn't budge. Draco scowled, angry at the Weasley kid for disappointed that he had lost his emerald link. The older Weasley twins bustled the three future Slytherins from the door. Draco whimpered underneath his threats. He had succumbed to his father's ranks. Hey had yelled at the kind, unsuspecting child.

Harry looked out puzzled upon their departing guests. Ever since he became a wizard, the communities eyes darted directly to his forehead before introducing themselves even. The cold boy from the store, Draco Malfoy (As Ron later informed him), checked first at his eyes, glaring deeper into them from his own gray cesspools. The stare had been a cold one, almost as if Draco was drowning in the topaz sea in Harry's eyes, grasping for any source of kindness, care, or warmth. 

---

A/N: Alright, it gets kinda sappy with all the emerald boy stuff but I like the fact that Draco was infatuated with his eyes and not the scar (I personally am much more of a feet person lol :). Soo tell me what'cha think. I love your feedback so much. 

Lotsa Luv, 

Mrrrisa :) 

P.S. All recognizable characters copyright of J. K. Rowling and do not belong to me. This current plot does however. Please treat it with respect.


	4. 

DM chapter 4

Precious Memories Wasted

By Mrrrisa :) 

A/N: Tsk… it's been a while since I updated… well what seems like a while to me.. lol. So I decided to do what I could today. I think it worked pretty good. I was planning on this chapter to be longer but y'kno, nothing ever goes as planned. The second part of the chapter will have to be a sub-chapter next time, alright? Oh maybe I'll just disregard my outline and go hay-wire for a while.. LOL It seems my Confusion drawings have rubbed off on me.

Muchos Kudos go out to the my little reviewers (whom I appreciate A LOT): Krissy, CrystalStarGuardian, and Just Silver. (Later on that uhmm week? Oops… That's a long time but… another added Gracias to Laura :)

---

The empty pit in Draco's stomach was not helped by the arrival at Hogwarts. He was forced out of the train and onto a rickety boat by the giant gentleman who had accompanied Harry at their first meeting. A few older students yelled "Hagrid!" at him and Draco figured it was either an appropriate insult (especially with the man's size and mangled clothes and hair) or his name, which made the word even more insulting. Draco's spirits fell as he remembered that first meeting, even though the large man was rather humorous. Goyle and Crabbe were talking with a boy known as "Zambean" or something far too out of reach for Draco's current state of mind. Draco began to frantically search for the green-eyed Harry, wanting to make amends. He found him moments later. Between the brushy-haired girl, and the Weasley sat Harry. The three of them and a confused boy who Draco had seen looking for a toad on the train were drifting towards the castle in a boat of their own. His source of happiness had slipped between his fingers. Reluctantly, Draco climbed into a boat with Goyle, Crabbe and Zambini (Crabbe introduced them on the boat.), and set off. Draco sulked in the wait, looking off angry towards the world.

They reached the castle moments later and were escorted into a hall where they were debriefed and lined up in alphabetical order. All around Draco people were talking and laughing; he silently wished they would quiet down as he waiting for his "sorting". Lucius had explained before school intervened about the history of the family and the painless "test" which proved he was a Slytherin. In Lucius eye's, a Malfoy. Only five people stood between Draco and Harry, and Draco was determined to gain eye contact. His smiles were gaining a better appearance and he practiced towards Harry until he noticed that Harry was not smiling towards him but with the two twin girls in front of Harry. As he smiles turned to frowns, he bumped into a taller, elder lady who pushed Draco off towards the great hall, "Off you go Master…. Master… Ahh.. a Malfoy! Follow here now, Master Malfoy."

Draco walked confidently onto the platform, his debut to Hogwarts. As he passed the long tables he recognized Crabbe and Goyle sitting with a bloody, pale looking man, no, with a ghost. Their table was in the shadows; stepping into the light he noticed the bushy haired girl at a table with toad boy. *This must be Gryffindor***** he thought. He recognized Cedric Diggory in the crowd and immediately was able to depict out the Hufflepuff (which received a look of scorn) and Ravenclaw (who has their noses turned up, as usual). He knew the Crabbe and Goyle would be Slytherins and looked once more towards their table. He frowned, knowing that this batch would be his cohorts and companions for the next 7 years. True, some looked promising, but a large amount of the 3rd and 4th years looked like a bad lot with thieves or riff-raff for parents. *Oh well,* he thought. *'77 was bad year…* Draco picked up the ratty hat.

It was said that no sooner had he put the hat upon his fair blond hair than had it yelled out his sorting. The audience did in fact appear shocked at the certainty when he pulled it off. It took a while for the story to follow to Draco before he knew what happened. To Draco the few seconds were hours. 

"My my… Mr. Draco Malfoy," the hat echoed into his ears, " Your father went to Hogwarts as well didn't he? Stupid git he was. Couldn't make up his own mind… Couldn't accept my decision… Tsk.. He just had to get changed into a different house now didn't he."

Draco's eyebrows raised. *The stupid hat was trying to make conversation? Why couldn't it just get on with sorting him? And Of all the conversations to try to make, lies?* "My father, dear sorting hat, was always a Slytherin. For it is in his blood, I beg your pardon. And it is quite an insult to the Malfoy estate to…" 

The hat interrupted with howls of laughter. "So Lucius didn't share the story with his own child? Why of course not… Always was a coward. Always a Slytherin though? No, that's were I'm afraid you are wrong. Boy, your father was the only alumni here to ever receive a double sorting! Aren't you proud of his arrogance and foolishness? He would have made so much better if he had stayed in…."

The hat clamped down upon Draco's head and pulled him into a trace. He could hear what sounded like a rewinding tape recorder go through past sortings. Suddenly the rewinding stopped, jerking Draco. He heard a young man's voice but soon recognized it as a younger version of the sorting hat's raspy voice. The hostility and joking manner was too familiar. Draco listened to the voice domineer yet another student , trying to decipher who it was. 

"Lucius, what a pleasure to have you and your greasy hair meet my presence today…. No no, don't speak. Lemme engulf myself in your thoughts.. It gets it over with much faster. Hrmm.. Well seems like you're a bit too reserved, some loyalty to one's hierarchy. Seems like you could do some good to the Gryffindors, a nasty lot they are this year, but you would only add to them and I have a feeling that you'd never take much charge with them anyway. So why not HUFFLEPUFF?

Draco sat confused as the hat fast-forwarded and rewound it's tapes or whatever it had. *His father was a Hufflepuff? But his father had always condemned and ridiculed that house among all the others besides Slytherin, his supposed Alma Mater.* Suddenly the fast forwarding stopped, again jerking the barely conscious Draco.

"Back again? What are you doing you foolish boy? You are going to be punished you know! Take me off. I never cared for your grease on my fresh fabric anyway… I know I'm a great conversationalist but honestly…"

The mind's view point altered slightly to that of a 12 year old boy. His hoarse voice whispered forcefully, "Resort me."

"Does Dumbledore know what you are up to child? I can't trust you. Malfoy's have always been up to trickery and games in the past. I thought that perhaps you had slipped through the gates of destruction in your wicked little family. I guess now. I suppose you could learn your family honor as a Slytherin. But wouldn't you rather be a Gryffindor? Imagine the possibilities. You could raise above your family. But maybe you weren't cut out as a leader. No, go follow in your family's footsteps and be a SLYTHERIN!"

Upon that last word the hat jumped off of Draco's head and into his lap. The Slytherins look smugly at him, while a few other tables gasped. Draco glared at the gasps and went to the shadowed table. He sat unbeknownst next to the bloody ghost whose grunts and demeaning voice congratulated him for setting some sort of record. Draco thanked him, a queasy look falling upon his face. He was confused at he looked of into the distance. *My father? A Hufflepuff? The hat had been correct in pronouncing Lucius a loyal follower but it wasn't the boy scouts Lucius had followed. How could the hat realize Draco's potential in Slytherin from showing him tapes of past sortings. He was not his father after all. Perhaps his reactions set the old thing off? 

It would be said later that Draco's sorting had been the fastest of all that had ever been in Hogwarts history. But this fact was oblivious to Draco for now. His only concerns were with what the sorting hat had told him. His mind wandered as he scooped up his face in his hands and slouched puzzled. Suddenly a beam of light came into the shadows and shined upon Draco, waking him from his distress. The light carried the message of "Potter, Harry!"

---

A/N: Mmkay so I know it took me forever to finish but I had a "lodging" trip. LOL None of you would understand… But hopefully you'll have understood this past chapter enough to review and get me motivated to post the nest few chapters which I already have planned out and just need to be written. Alright… 

Lotsa Luv, 

Mrrrisa :) 

P.S. All recognizable characters copyright of J. K. Rowling and do not belong to me. This current plot does however. Please treat it with respect.


End file.
